


Filth

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, porn blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: Castiel should learn to log off. Armin should learn to mind his own business. A.K.A: that time Armin found Castiel's porn blog.





	Filth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the MCL Kink Meme waaaay back in the Summer of 2015 and I might as well own up to it already. (Yes, we have a kink meme btw!) The published date reflects when it was originally posted, not when it was first posted on AO3.
> 
> Kink Meme fills don't require titles and 'filth' was what I saved it under on my computer, so that's how it'll stay.

Finding a decent internet connection while out in public has been one of the great struggles of Armin's life. Sweet Amoris has made some significant steps toward modernity as of late with free wifi available in many of the restaurants and shops around town, but he's left high and dry during school hours.  
  
He's taken to 'borrowing' the connection from the café next to the school, but it has its limits. The signal is weak at the best of times and it disappears entirely if he moves upstairs or strays too far from the school entrance. He's spent a considerable number of hours trying to track down the school's wifi password with no luck, and as it turns out, there's some information even Peggy can't get a hold of.  
  
But Peggy, ever persistent, manages to get her hands on the keys to the computer lab. She offers Armin a copy in exchange for an unreasonable sum or for a lead on a story. Not one for gossip, he hands over the cash.  
  
At lunch when nobody's around, he slips into the lab as silently as possible, locking the door behind him. He sits at the computer at the furthest corner of the room for the added privacy, and conveniently it's already switched on.  
  
There's a window minimized sitting on the taskbar and he hovers over it innocently enough to close it, but curiosity gets the better of him when he sees it's a Tumblr dashboard. Armin clicks in, planning on writing a text post advising the blog's owner to log out in future, but what he sees on the front page puts an end to that plan.  
  
Porn. It's all porn. Not the vanilla shit either. No, this is some high-intensity kink. Whips, pegging, breath play, it goes on and on, all the way down the page. Armin can barely believe what he's seeing. Who owns this? He's suddenly very aware he's in a school. He knows the filters the teachers installed are utter crap but surely you can't get away with this much?  
  
He navigates onto the owner's blog and the shocks keep coming. The first post he sees is a gif of a young woman in stockings bent over a man's knee. Her legs kick up in the air each time he lays a harsh smack on her ass. There are a few pictures of women in lingerie, of women suggestively sucking lollipops, and of women sucking things that are definitely not lollipops.  
  
Most everything he sees has been reblogged and none of the pictures seems to be of whoever runs the blog. There's only one thing that seems to have come directly from the owner - a text post detailing their deep desire to be called 'Daddy' in bed, even just the once, to satisfy a curiosity.  
  
Before Armin can delve any further into the blog, he hears a rattling at the door. He quickly clicks back onto the dash and minimizes the window before anyone sees. The door opens and someone slips in. But instead of a teacher or anyone come to see what he's up to, it's Castiel, and at once they have the same question, "How did you get in here?"  
  
"I had a key," Armin admits, stepping away from the computer, "And what about you?"  
  
"I picked the lock," Castiel looks and sounds territorial like this spot has been his for quite some time and Armin's intruding, "I went out to get a drink and when I came back you were sitting behind my computer."  
  
Armin backs away even further, nearly pressing himself against the wall. "I haven't used it yet, I just sat down," he says, somewhat defensively, "You can have it back. Alexy is probably looking for me so I'm going to head out."  
  
With that Armin leaves in a hurry, before Castiel can ask him anything more.  
  
Armin spends the rest of the day thinking about what he saw on Castiel's computer. What the hell was he doing looking at something like that in a school? Surely living alone meant that he could look at the dirtiest, nastiest shit without running the risk of being caught. Did he not have internet at home? Thin walls perhaps?  
  
Armin eventually decides that the threat of being caught is precisely what enticed Castiel to do such a thing. It had to be the danger of the situation, there's no other possible reason why someone would look at porn and presumably jack off in a computer lab. Jesus, he knows teenage boys are renowned for their unmatched horniness but this is taking it a bit far. They're eighteen now for fuck's sake, they should be beyond doing dumb shit like this.  
  
But the more Armin thinks about it, the funnier he finds it. Castiel, with all his raging hormones, resorted to this. And Armin knows his deepest, darkest desire.  
  
At school the following day Armin avoids looking at Castiel directly in the eye. It's not an awkwardness thing, he simply doesn't want to let on that he knows anything. He plays it cool though, never dodging him in the halls or changing his usual seat in History class to avoid him. In his own opinion, he thinks he's handled the whole ordeal maturely and behaved exactly as he ordinarily would, even if this new perspective on Castiel is at the forefront of his mind.  
  
And Armin would like to be proud that he didn't spill the beans, but things are never that simple.  
  
He manages to survive a whole school-day without chatting to Castiel which isn't uncommon, but their lockers are side by side in the hall and basic communication is unavoidable. They've just finished their last class of the day and Castiel and Armin are standing next to each other, emptying their lockers of what they'll need to take home with them when it happens.  
  
It's an accident. The book falls from Castiel's locker and Armin picks it up out of politeness.  
  
"Thanks." Castiel accepts the book and puts it in his bag, thinking no more of it.  
  
"No problem, _Daddy_." Without thinking the reply spills from Armin's mouth. It's not malicious in intent because there's no intent behind it, it's just a Freudian slip. A slip he'll never forget.  
  
Castiel reddens. No, _blushes_ and all he can think are three simple words - say it again.


End file.
